


Happy Birthday Harry

by elin2002



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elin2002/pseuds/elin2002
Summary: It's Harry's first birthday and Sirius brings him a special gift.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter
Kudos: 10





	Happy Birthday Harry

(Don’t own Harry Potter at all!!! This is just an ideal I’ve had floating around my head for a couple weeks while I’ve been not working due my work closing because of COVID. Enjoy!!)

Lily Potter had gone grocery shopping for the essentials and a few things still needed for the very small first birthday party they be having for Harry a little later in the day. When she left the house she left James and Sirius decorating though she had a feeling very little was actually getting done she knew her boys.  
Meanwhile back at the house as soon as the door closed Sirius and James sat on the couch beers in hand and relaxed.

“She realizes it’s only going to take two minutes for us to decorate right?” Asked Sirius.  
“Somewhere she does. I think she forgets we have these magic sticks.” Said James holding his wand up. Just then from upstairs they heard Harry start to cry for attention.  
“And there is the results of your magic stick.” Said Sirius with a smile.  
“Shut up.” Said James getting up to retrieve his son. Soon as James was gone Sirius pulled a small rectangular shaped package that was wrapped in red paper from his pocket and maximized it back to its normal size. He leaned back in his spot and waited for James to return.

James entered the room and saw the package on the coffee table.

“Hey Prongslet, get tired of sleeping?”  
“Pa-oft!” Yelled Harry excited to see his godfather. James handed Harry off to Sirius since the baby was leaning over that way.  
“Padfoot.” Said Sirius slowly.  
“Pa-oft.” Harry’s first word had been Mama, but much to James’ chagrin and everyone’s amusement his second word had been his version of Padfoot.  
“What’s that?” Asked James about the package.  
“Prongslet’s birthday present. Happy Birthday Kiddo.”  
“Is it going to get me in trouble?”   
“Maybe.” Said Sirius tickling the baby.  
“Why is it whenever you come over, my wife gets mad at me?”  
“Part of my charm. Better question is why do answer the door?”  
“Cause the last time I didn’t you apperated into my bedroom while Lily and I were having adult time.”  
“You can just say having sex with my wife.”  
“No I can’t because with my luck and you as a friend that’d be his third word and I’d never have it again.” Said James.  
“True. So open it.”  
“Should probably wait for Lily.”   
“No Evans will take it away, open it.”  
“Why would you get him something she’s gonna take away?”  
“Cause it was too good to pass up.”  
“Fine.” James picked up the package and started to unwrap it. “What did Uncle Padfoot get you Harry?” Harry just clapped his hands and babbled. James opened the package and smiled a little. “I’m dead.” As he opened the baby quidditch set.  
“The bludgers are squishy so we can throw them at him and the broom only goes about 30 centimeters(1 ft, for my fellow Americans) up.”  
“He doesn’t have the balance to himself standing.”  
“No that’s the best part it has a seat and belt.” Said Sirius excited.  
“I gotta see this.” Said James. He opened the box and took out all the parts looking at the baby seat on top of the broom and smiled.  
“Guy at the shop said when he gets older the seat comes off and there’s a charm in the instruction booklet to make it go higher and faster. Come on Prongslet lets try this out.” Sirius said moving to the floor with Harry. He placed him in the seat and strapped him in. Sirius pointed his wand at the broom and slowly levitated it off the stand. They watched as Harry laughed before slightly moving it in a rocking motion and then back and forth. James picked up the bludger and threw it at Sirius who caught it and then threw it at Harry’s leg gently. Harry just giggled so Sirius did it again.  
“Wait til you get hit with a real one Kid you won’t be giggling then.” Said James taking a sip of his beer.  
“Shall we release the snitch?” Asked Sirius.  
“Sure why not?”  
“Hey Buddy see this? You gotta catch it alright?” Harry reached for it babbling. Sirius released it and watched the golden object fly around. Harry reached out his hand and the snitch flew right to him and in his hand.  
“Come on Prongs make him work for it.”  
“I didn’t do that, did you?” Asked James sitting up straighter.  
“Nope.” Said Sirius.  
“Well Hogwarts it is then?”  
“Yup, how you gonna tell Evans she missed his first accidental magic?”  
“We’re not.” Said James with a laugh.

The two friends sat there for the next hour alternating who threw the bludgers at Harry and randomly throwing the quaffles through the toy hoop. Just then they heard Lily start to come in.

“Shite!” Said Sirius pausing Harry and waving his wand quickly to move the decorations into their places, before grabbing his beer and resuming his movements to the broom. Just they heard her enter the living room Sirius tossed the bludger at Harry’s leg who loudly laughed.  
“Don’t throw a bludger at the baby! What is wrong with you?”   
“Relax it’s squishy.” He answered bopping her in the head with it to prove his point.  
“Why do we hang out with him again?” She asked kissing James then tried to kiss Harry but Sirius kept moving him away from her.  
“I don’t know.” Said James with a smile and laugh as she kicked Sirius’ leg distracting him so she could kiss Harry’s head and grab the groceries.  
“Prongs watch.” Sirius enchanted the snitch to buzz by Lily’s ear and laughed as she swatted at it.  
“Sirius Orion Black!! I hate you!”  
“Love you too Lily!”

The party went off without a hitch eventually Harry passed out in Sirius’ arms, who was rubbing his back while talking to Remus filling him in on how annoyed Lily earlier in the day. 

“One of these days she will kill you.”  
“I know. But its my job.”

A little while later found Sirius placing Harry in his crib in his new pajamas just watching him sleep.

“Happy Birthday Harry.”


End file.
